Gas appliances using shut-off valves to allow or to cut off the passage of a gas flow and comprising a control unit electrically operating the shut-off valve for opening or closing the gas flow are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,792 B1 discloses a gas cooking appliance comprising a main gas pipeline connected to an external gas supply, a shut-off valve arranged in the main pipeline for opening or closing the gas flow, and a control unit electrically operating the shut-off valve for opening or closing the gas flow.